Ниен Нунб/Канон
|рост=1.6 метра |вес= |цвет волос= |цвет глаз=ЧёрныйЗвёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая |цвет лица=Светлый |имплантаты= |эпоха= |принадлежность=*Дом ОрганаЗвёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 4 * Альянс за восстановление Республики * Новая Республика * СопротивлениеЗвёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы |учителя= |ученики= }} Ниен Нунб ( ) — мужчина салластанец, торговец оружием и контрабандист, который присоединился к Альянсу за восстановление Республики во время Галактической гражданской войны. Вскоре после битвы при Явине, Нунб отозвался на призыв о помощи своей старой знакомой, пилота-повстанца Эваан Верлейн, помочь ей перевезти группу альдераанцев с Салласта, чтобы избежать обнаружения Галактической Империей, так как Империя разыскивала выживших после уничтожения Альдераана жителей планеты. В дальнейшем он продолжил помогать Варлеин и принцессе Лее Органе в их миссии по объединению выживших альдераанцев, во время которой он помог Органе избежать её пленения Империей. Спустя несколько лет, Нунб стал членом Флота Альянса, заняв место второго пилот на борту «Тысячелетнего сокола», управляемого генералом Лэндо Калриссианом во время битвы при Эндоре. Вместе они сражались против сил Империи, при нападении на Звезду Смерти II, находившуюся на орбите лесистого спутника Эндора. Их атак увенчалась успехом и выстрел с «Тысячелетнего сокола» смог уничтожить Звезду Смерти и тем самым нанести сокрушительный удар Галактической Империи. Три десятилетия спустя, Нунб был пилотом звёздного истребителя в Сопротивлении. Биография Ранняя жизнь Ниен Нунб происходил с планеты Салласт. Он стал превосходным пилотом и занимался торговлей оружия и контрабандой на своём собственном звёздном корабле «Меллкроулер». Он водил дружбу со своим коллегой, контрабандистом Лэндо Калриссианом, и с пилотом-повстанцем Эваан Верлейн. Миссия Органы thumb|200px|left|Органа награждает Нунба хальцедоновым ожерельем, когда-то принадлежавшим её матери, в благодарность за его помощь. Вскоре после уничтожения Альдераана и битвы при Явине, принцесса альдераанцев Лея Органа отправилась вместе с Варлеин на миссию по объединению уцелевших в галактике соотечественников. Миссия привела их на Салласт, где группа альдераанцев жила в анклаве, располагавшемся под вулканической поверхностью планеты. Галактическая Империя, использовавшая военную мощь своей армии для охоты на выживших альдераанцев по всей галактике, смогла обнаружить Органу и её объединённые силы на Салласте. Откликнувшись на зов о помощи Варлеин, Нунб помог вывезти альдераанцев с планеты и переправить в безопасное место не выдав их силам Империи. Он также снабдил Органу и её людей оружием, находившимся на его корабле, которое те использовали в борьбе с Империей. В благодарность за помощь, Органа одарила Нунба хальцедоновым ожерельем, которое ранее принадлежало её приёмной матери, королеве Альдераана Брехе Оргае. Позже Органа сдалась имперскому коммандеру Дриду на пустынной планеты Скарадош, в надежде обменять себя на Тулу, имперского офицера с Альдераана. Сестра Тулы, Тейс, бывшая частью группы беженцев спасённых Органой, не подозревала, что её сестра работает на Империю и тайно манипулирует ею, чтобы получать информацию о местонахождении Органы. Но прежде чем принцессу Альдераана сумели схватить, на планету, незамеченным для орбитальных сил Империи, проник «Меллкроулер» Нунба, чтобы спасти Лею. Варлеин открыла огонь по Дриду и его имперским штурмовикам, застрелив коммандера, пока Органа и Тула поднимались на борт корабля. Несмотря на похвалу Органы за его поддержку, Нунб сказал, что благодарить его нужно будет после того, когда они прорвутся через силы Империи живыми.Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 5 Находящийся на орбите звёздный разрушитель обнаружил «Меллкроулер» как-раз в тот момент, когда на его борт пришло сообщение о смерти Дрида. Чтобы обмануть имперские корабли, Нунб выпустил приманку, и, когда те бросились в погоню за маячком, «Меллкроулер» смог скрыться незамеченным. Уловка удалась и экипаж звёздного разрушителя поверил в то, что «Меллкроулер» был уничтожен вместе с находившейся на его борту Органой. И в этот же момент на помощь принцессе и ее людям прибыл флот альдераанцев с Эспириона. Прибывший флот помог уничтожить звёздный разрушитель и альдераанцы смогли уйти от гнева Империи. Позже Нунб принимал участие в праздновании, вместе с Органой, Варлеин и их народом, отмечавших успешное окончание миссии по их воссоединению. Битва за Салласт Спустя примерно три года Нунб вернулся на Салласт с миссией Альянса повстанцев, по доставке снабжения в Пинумб. Вскоре после этого между силами Альянса и войсками Империи произошло крупное сражение.Линия фронта: Рота «Сумерки» Операция «Жёлтая луна» Вскоре после битвы при Хоте Нунб пилотировал звёздную яхту «Меллкроулер», на которой доставлял Лею Органу на встречу, прошедшую на Застиге. Там Нунб встретился с Веджем Антиллесом и Люком Скайуокером, с которыми обсудил разведывательные тактики. После того, как операция «Жёлтая луна» была одобрена, Нунб доставил команду в сектор Корва. По прибытии на Бастил, он направил корабль к Эладро Сити. Когда судно случайно попало в зону турбулентности, это вызвало беспокойство у Киди Алери, но, не смотря на это, Нунб смог благополучно посадить свой корабль. На поверхности Нунб дал отдолжил несколько кредитов Органе и направился в местный бар. По пути в бар он, Киди Алери и Антронт остановились у базара. В то время, как остальная часть команды взбирались на гору по туннелям над городом, Нунб вернулся на корабль, чтобы подобрать их когда задание будет выполнено. Но салластиец был задержан силами Империи, когда ти прибыли на Бастил и начали проверять находившиеся на планете корабли. После освобождения он направил свой корабль на вершину горы, где подобрал свою команду. Когда все оказались на борту и корабль благополучно покинул Бастил, Нунб предоставил каждому члену команды напитки и одеяла, чтобы те согрелись и отошли от суровых условий планеты.Движущаяся мишень: Приключения принцессы Леи Затем Нунб и команда отправились на Сесид. Кокда они приземлились в Тринаке, он предложил приобрести туристическую одежду, чтобы лучше смешаться с толпой. После завершения миссии по установке маячка, Нунб предупредил команду не возвращаться в Тринаку, так как в городе присутствовали штурмовики. Он встретился с товарищами за приделами планеты, после чего они отправились к их следующему пункту назначения. После прибытия на Джареш, Ниен решил посмотреть, сможет ли он договориться с кем-то из местных торговцев о продаже минералов, основы местного экспорта. Когда они покидали планету, яхта Нунба попала в засаду, устроенную разрушителем «Дева-воительница», который незаметно подобрался к ним с тёмной стороны планеты. Но повстанцам удалось избежать захвата притягивающим лучом, проскользнув под огромным коммерчески грузовым судном, которое по счастливой для них случайности проходило через эту систему. Оказавшись в недосягаемости для притягивающего луча, яхта совершила прыжок в гиперпространство. Оказавшись в безопасности, Органа провела совещание с членами команды, на котором спросила хотят ли они продолжать операцию. На этот вопрос Нунб ответил с долей юмора, сказав, что если он бросит команду, то они останутся без корабля и не смогут закончить миссию, поэтому он принял решение остаться с ними до конца. Битва при Эндоре Спустя три года после спасения альдераанцев, Нунб ещё раз помог принцессе Органе во время секретной миссии Альянса за восстановление Республики. Вскоре после этого Нунб, как член флота Альянса, стал вторым пилотом генерала Калриссиана на борту «Тысячелетний сокол» во время битвы при Эндоре, в которой «Сокол» возглавлял атаку на Звезду Смерту II. Незадолго до начала битвы, когда флот Альянса собирал свои силы возле Салласта, Нунб выразил свои опасения по поводу плана нападения, согласно которому, для удачной атаки флота требовалось, чтобы ударная команда, под предводительством генерала Хана Соло и принцессы Органы, уничтожила генератор щита, располагавшийся на спутнике Эндора. Однако Калриссиан успокоил его, уверив в том, что Соло сможет убрать щит точно по графику. thumb|300px|right|Нунб и Калриссиан в кабине «Тысячелетнего сокола» непосредственно перед началом битвы при Эндоре Когда флот Альянса прибыл к Эндору, то обнаружил, что защитный щит всё ещё функционировал, а сами они угодили в западню, устроенную Императором Палпатином, который рассчитывал уничтожить Альянс повстанцев раз и навсегда. Оказавшись заблокированным на орбите Эндора силами Империи, флоту повстанцев не оставлялось ничего иного, как вступить с ними в бой, в надежде, что Соло сможет уничтожить генератор. Силы альянса вступили в сражение с звёздными истребителями TIE/LN и звёздными разрушителями, причём, кода выяснилось, что Звезда Смерти боеспособна, а до этого считалось, что её суперлазер не функционировал, нахождение рядом с флотом противника было единственным шансом для кораблей Восстания дождаться отключения щита. Когда отряд Соло уничтожил генератор, «Тысячелетний сокол» проник внутрь Звезды Смерти и выстрелив в её реактор, вызвал цепную реакцию, которая привела к уничтожению боевой станции. Чтобы не погибнуть внутри погибающей станции, Калриссиану и Нунбу пришлось устроить гонки со временем, чтобы опередить огненную взрывную волну, преследовавшую их корабль, и им удалось покинуть станцию прежде, чем её разрушил колоссальный взрыв. Это принесло победу Альянсу, смерть Императору и привело к раздробленности в Империи. Нунб присоединился к своим приятелям повстанцам на поверхности Эндора, где все выжившие в битве устроили празднование, вместо с местным населением — эвоками, которые помогли команде Соло уничтожить генератор щита. Новая Республика и Сопротивление thumb|left|347x347px|Ниен Нунб — пилот истребителя Сопротивления. Спустя двадцать дней после битвы при Эндоре, осколок Империи, под командованием капитана Лерра Дувата, начал операцию «Пепел» — план действий на случай непредвиденных ситуаций, разработанный перед смертью покойным императором Палпатином. Операцией «Пепел» была прозвана зачистка родной планеты Палпатина, Набу, с применением массивы нарушения климата. Альянс повстанцев, который в тот момент преобразовывался в Новую Республику, в спешке развернул часть своего флота на орбите Набу для защиты планеты. Нунб сопровождал влот на своей новой яхте — «Меллкроулер II». Вскоре флоту удалось разбить силы Империи и успешно защитить планету.Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 3 По прошествии тридцати лет, осколки Империи преобразовались в Первый орден. Чтобы защитить безоружную Новую Республику и новое правительство в развязанной Орденом войне, Лея Органа основала Сопротивление. Нунб присоединился к Органе и продемонстрировал свои навыки, пилотируя Звёздный истребитель T-70 «X-wing» вступив в корпус звёздных истребителей Сопротивления. После того как Первый орден уничтожил систему Хосниан своим супероружием «Старкиллер», база Сопротивления на Ди'Куаре стала их следующей мишенью. Быстро разработав план уничтожения базы «Старкиллер», Нунб, вместе с другими пилотами корпуса звёздных истребителей, отправился к планете чтобы уничтожить термальный осциллятор и вывести из строя грозное оружие. Во время сражения, многие пилоты Сопротивления были убиты, прежде чем осциллятор был уничтожен По Дэмероном. Нунб был одним из семи выживших пилотов «X-wing»'ов, и он участвовал в праздновании вместе с остальными членами Сопротивления, устроенного в честь победы на Ди’Куаре. Личность и черты характера Ниен Нунб был мужчиной салластанцем. У него была коричневая кожа, большие чёрные глаза, а также большие уши и массивная челюсть. Он разговаривал на салластинском языке, но также мог с трудом разговаривать на основном. Навыки и умения Nunb was an able pilot and smuggler, one who had the skills necessary to often avoid Imperial detection. His piloting abilities led to Calrissian personally selecting him to co-pilot the Millennium Falcon during the Battle of Endor. За кулисами Ниен Нунб впервые появился в фильме 1983 года «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая». В фильме он появляется и как кукла и как переодетый в костюм актёр. В сценах внутри «Тысячелетнего сокола», кукловодам Нунба был Майк Куинн.The Making of Star Wars: Return of the Jedi В сценах, где использовался костюм, его роль исполнял актёр Ричард Бонхилл. Имя Нунб появилось из надписи «Number Nine», на упаковке с куклой существа. Персонаж был озвучен Кипсангом Ротичем, кенийским студентом, разговаривавшим на своих местных языках хаян и кикуйю. Куинн вновь исполнил роль этого персонажа в фильме 2015 года «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы». Появления * Манга «Потерянные звёзды» * «Звёздные войны. Оригинальная трилогия: Графический роман» * «Star Wars Battlefront» * «Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 5» * «Сумеречная рота» * «Движущаяся мишень: Приключения принцессы Леи» * «Лея и побег с Великого острова» * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Возвращение джедая: Берегись могущества Тёмной стороны!» * «Звёздные войны: Возвращение джедая» * «Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 3» * * «Последствия» * «Последствия: Долг жизни» * * «Голос крови» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 14: Ушедшая легенда, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы» * «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы» * «Пробуждение Силы» (Golden Book) * «Пробуждение Силы» (книга и CD) * «Звёздные войны. Пробуждение Силы: Графический роман» * «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы, часть 5» * «Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VIII: Последние джедаи» * Роман «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи» * «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 27: Пробуждение, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 28: Пробуждение, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 31: Пробуждение, часть 6» * * }} Появления в неканоничных материалах * * * «LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens» Источники * * «Энциклопедия. Звёздные войны» * «Звёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знать» * «Звёздные войны: Звездолёты галактики» * «Пробуждение Силы: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Звёздные войны. Пробуждение Силы: Новые приключения» * «Звёздные войны: Энциклопедия персонажей» * «Звёздные войны: ABC-3PO» * «Звёздные войны: Инородцы галактики» * * «Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон: Бортовой журнал» * «Звёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактики» * «Звёздные войны: Визуальная энциклопедия» * «Звёздные войны: На передовой» * «Звёздные войны: Документы повстанцев» * «Звёздные войны. Последние джедаи: Взгляд изнутри» * «Супертехника «Звёздных войн»: всё о звездолётах, шагоходах, подах и шаттлах» * «Гик-словарь «Звёздных войн»: От «A» до «Z» * «Архив инородцев: Гид по расам Галактики» * * «Звёздные войны: Энциклопедия персонажей, новое издание» * * ; image #9 * * * }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Салластанцы Категория:Мужчины Категория:Личный состав Корпуса звёздных истребителей Альянса Категория:Личный состав Корпуса звёздных истребителей Новой Республики Категория:Члены Сопротивления